


Sweet sounds and raging boners

by BloodTintedRain



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Smut, Awkward Boners, Bottom Yuki, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, First Times, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Jacking off, Jealousy, Kyo likes to make Yuki VERY embarrassed, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rivals, Rivals to Lovers, Smut, Sort Of, Top Kyo, We Got It All, its Kyo and Yuki come on, just a lot of sex damn, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodTintedRain/pseuds/BloodTintedRain
Summary: Yuki has a boner and it was all that stupid cats fault, making those dumb, stupid moaning sounds. What was he thinking?In which, Kyo jokingly mimics moans from a porno, making Yuki pop a very UNWANTED boner.—“We both got a bit of a predicament here, I mean, apart from the whole fucking zodiac curse thing, both of us can’t hook up with a girl to lessen these…” his eyes traveled down to Yuki, “urges,”
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 25
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

That moment when you’re dissociating at 3AM and horny hours just hits. Yeah.

That’s what blossomed this fic. Enjoy.

—

Yuki has a raging boner, and it’s all Kyo’s fault.

Now, don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t usually pitch a tent for Kyo, in fact, it’s quite the opposite. Thinking of the orange cat usually made his dick retrac, if that were even possible, and yet tonight, oh tonight that petulant orange head had the great idea of mocking the moans from a porno he’d just seen.

Picture Yuki, quiet, calm, minding his own business reading a book in the living room, house empty, no Miss Honda, no Shigure, and for a while, no Kyo. Until the loud mouth came trudging down the stairs, bare feet thudding against the wooden planks like drums, phone in hand, earbuds in.

_ Okay _ , Yuki thought,  _ just ignore him _ . Ignore him like he did most days, hoping the damn cat didn’t instigate a fight, and to Kyo’s credit, he didn't try to, not immediately at least. First, he laid on the floor in his usually lazy-cat fashion, on the other side of the kotatsu, shielding most of him from Yuki.

_ Good _ , he thought,  _ the less I see him the better. _

And then it happened, oddly and out of nowhere: Kyo rose from the floor, a devilish smile tied to his lips, the type that usually had a snarky remark fasted to the end of it, and said, “Why is it that girls in pornos always sound like squalling mice.”

Excuse me?

Yuki’s brain stopped, cogs halting to a jarring halt.

_ How was he supposed to answer that? _

“I’m serious,” Kyo continued, unperturbed, “they moan and cry like little mice, it doesn’t even sound pleasing, it’s annoying.”

Then he does it, mimics the sound with an underlying tone of mockery and a hint of sarcasm, even pulling a face as he does it, and Yuki can’t help feel a little out of place and a little turned on.

Shit.

This wasn’t right. This was horrifyingly wrong and inappropriate in so many ways, he didn’t have to go into detail about that, and to make matters worse it wasn’t even actual sounds of pleasure, just half joking moans meant to make a jab.

But fuck was it getting him half hard. No, no, no!

“Why are you watching those stupid things in the middle of the day, in the middle of the  _ living room _ , dumb cat?” Yuki bites out, keeping his cool, willing the blood rush to his groin to go away.

“What?” Kyo began, that stupid smirk ten times wider. “You’ve never seen one, rat boy?”

“Not in the middle of the living room where anyone could walk in.”

“So you have seen them?”

Yuki glared, scoffing. “Why are you so interested in what I do or don’t watch?”

“Just curious, you don’t look like the lewd type, is all. Honestly, you don’t seem like the type to jack off regularly either, too much of a pretty boy.”

“What does that even mean?” He grimaced, not understanding that type of rational, he does jack off, I mean, not regularly...how regularly was considered normal? He’d do it maybe three or four times a month, never really paying much attention to his needs since school took most of his mind. God forbid he ever admit that to Kyo though, something told him he’d get chewed out for that admission.

“How many times do you rub one out a week?” Kyo began.

A week????

“Shut up, stupid cat, stop asking me these inappropriate questions.”

“Why so defensive prince Yuki? We’re all guys here, no need to get flustered. Or should I say Princess Yuki?

He riles up at the school pet name, rising to his feet, hands bald at his sides in a clear show of anger.

“That one rub you the wrong way, rat boy?” Kyo stood as well, welcoming the challenge, stopping mid-sentence when he caught sight of something below him. “No fucking way.”

Wha—oh shit!

“You got a fucking boner from that?” Kyo mocked, side-stepping the kotatsu and seizing one of Yuki’s wrists. “Maybe you need to rub one out right now!”

“Don’t touch me!” The younger barked, yanking away and landing a swift and unintentional kick to the cat’s ribs, sending him into the couch, wheezing in pain.

“Holy shit, fucking rat—“ Kyo cursed, grabbing his side. “I didn’t even fucking attack you.”

Yuki backed away, shocked that he’d reacted so violently; usually it was Kyo who lashed out first, not the other way around. Yuki was the one who finished the fights, not start them.

“Maybe if you kept your filthy paws to yourself this wouldn’t have happened!” He retorted despite his mortification, turning away to hide his hard on, though whatever he did didn’t help it go away.

Fucking go away!

“I’m not the one who got a fucking semi from my stupid moaning, you perv, I mean, how sexually deprived do you have to be to get excited from that!?”

It was true and Yuki knew it, but he wasn’t about to submit defeat just yet.

“Me a pervert? You’re the low life coming into the living room watching porn, jerking off every night to god knows what. Pathetic. Bet you try looking up girls skirts.”

“Hey! Fuck you! I don’t be look up girls' skirts and I’m not a pervert, dumbass rat! It’s perfectly normal for a teenage boy with raging hormones to look at porn! You’re just a damn puritan with no sexual drive!”

“Leave me and my sexual endeavours out of your perverse mouth.”

Nothing was said after that, only silence flowed through the living room, cramping the space with awkward silence that stung Yuki’s neck until—

“How often  _ do _ you jerk off?” Kyo began, tone serious.

Yuki rolled his eyes, blood boiling once more and heating up his face, he turned around to give his male counterpart and ear full when Kyo cut in.

“I’m being serious, no joke, I’m not trying to mock you or anything.”

“You think I’ll fall for that?” Yuki spat, still defensive. “You ridiculed me just a second ago.”

“I was shocked that’s all, didn’t think that would work you up, but now I’m genuinely curious.”

“Wouldn’t you want to know.”

“Hey, I’m serious rat boy, how many times do you jack o—“ a swift hand clamps down on Kyo’s mouth, effectively shutting him up as Shigure walked through the front door. The duo hear him before they actually see him, making Yuki tighten his hold on the cat's mouth.

“Yooohooo, boys, I’m home—oh, you're both here!” The older smiles brightly, observing their odd behavior with a frown. “Another fight?”

They both nod, Yuki making sure to angle his body away from the dog, who sniffed around the air. Oh shit.

“Hmmm, awfully tense in here, sure it’s just a fight?”

Yuki shoved Kyo back onto the sofa, glaring down at him. “Just finished teaching this stupid cat a lesson,” he says, tone leveled, in a more prince-Yuki-like fashion, taking his leave up the stairs. Kyo sat there dazed, watching Shigure blink up after Yuki, then look at him.

“What?” He snarled.

“Oh nothing, nothing, I’m just a simple observer is all, don’t mind me.”

“Good! Mind your own business!” Kyo hissed, hopping off the couch and bolting outside, climbing up the rooftop without breaking a sweat. He needed to get his mind off of certain things, particularly Yuki, who honestly looked completely mortified and the most vulnerable he'd ever seen him. 

Does that rat boy really not jerk off at all?

It was strange now that he thought about it, he’d never really caught Yuki watching something inappropriate, or heard him wank one off in the shower or his room. He figured the guy masturbated very quietly, but this? It almost felt surreal.

Was Yuki….was Yuki still a virgin?

Truth be told, Kyo’s never had sex before either, too scared of the curse and his beads accidentally slipping off to try, but Yuki….he just assumed the guy had more romantic liberty and plenty to pick. Sure, the curse posed a big problem, but there were loopholes here and there, surely Yuki could figure them out.

Before Kyo knew it, night time crawled around the corner, turning the sky into a dark purple hue, though he couldn’t help wonder what Yuki was up to. Was he dealing with his little problem as we speak? Or did he have a bad case of blue balls?

Kyo shook his head. Woah. Dangerous road. And yet, he felt his own insides go hot and his dick twitch, wondered what Yuki thought of or looked at to get off. Would he think of him?

Shit. There he goes again with that dangerous kind of though…

Try as he might, Kyo couldn’t get the thought out of his mind, his flaring dick was a testament to that.

What would Yuki’s hands feel like against—against his dick? On his dick, rubbing and kneading him. Were they soft? Like a girl? Kyo shut his eyes, feeling an intense heat pool at his groin. Would Yuki have expert hands? Or would he be clumsy? Probably clumsy, that dumb rat. Ten extra points knowing neither of them would transform since they were both guys.

Then it struck him, an idea so cunning and putrid it thrashed his insides: What if they used each other to satisfy their sexual urges?

It made sense, right? They were both guys, they shared the same curse, they wouldn’t have to worry about transforming or getting a girl pregnant and having to deal with all of Sohma house. They wouldn’t have to deal with the repercussions of finding a girl and having her ripped out of their hands like Hatori. Or hate their own children like Momiji’s mom.

And truth was, Kyo was battling his own case of blue balls; porn and jacking off could only get you so far until your body craved the actual contact but hooking up with a girl was nearly impossible, at least for them.

He despised Yuki’s guts, hated the damn rat who put him in this hell hole in the first place, but he didn’t trust anyone else, if anything, Yuki might be the only other person he’d admit this to.

Nurturing the thought he figured it wouldn’t be all that bad, considering Yuki already resembled a girl. Turn him just a tad, give him a skirt and maybe some lipgloss or something and bam! A bonafide girl. Not to mention his skin was already strangely soft for a guy.

_ Ugh, you’re sick,  _ he thought, not surprised when he noticed he was already working with a half-chub.

“Shit.”

Curiously, he veered off into Yuki’s side of the house, wondered if he had his window open, and sure enough, it was, though the blinds were drawn.

“Hey!” He tried, attempting to hide his nervousness with feigned annoyance. “Hey, rat boy!”

“What do you want?” Came the irritated reply from within.

What  _ did _ he want? To fuck? To get these urges off and out of him? To figure out if he wasn’t the only one dealing with blue balls? To annoy Yuki some more? Maybe all five.

“You still got that boner?” He peeked through the blinds, balancing himself on the windowsill, only to be met with a pillow. “Hey, fucker! What was that for? I almost fell!” He yelled, thumbling into the room.

“Get out of here,” Yuki demanded, eyes sharp and cold as he sat on his bed, a pillow obscuring his crotch.

Kyo smirked. “What you doing there?”

“I said get out!”

“Did I interrupt your wanking sesión?”

The rat looked scandalized, blinking as a hot uprush of red stained his face. “You pervert cat! I’ll castrate you for this!”

“First you gotta take that pillow off your legs and stand up,” Kyo cooed, knowing exactly what was down there, the rat’s frozen posture only solidified his thoughts.

Checkmate.

“What if I helped you?”

“W—what?” Now Yuki looked as though he had sprouted a second head

“I can suck you off, and then you can do the same for me, help each other out, you know?”

“Why you damn—“

Moving quick, Kyo seized both of Yuki’s writs in his hands, effectively shutting the rat up, shocking him still as he loomed over him with a new sense of cockiness.

“I was thinking, we both got a bit of a predicament here, I mean, apart from the whole fucking zodiac curse thing, both of us can’t hook up with a girl to lessen these…” his eyes traveled down to the pillow obscuring Yuki’s erection, “urges, wouldn’t you agree?”

“What are you suggesting? You filthy pervert...”

“Hey, only reason I’m even here is because you decided to pitch a tent in the living room hearing me moaning, remember?”

“I didn’t decide to do anything!” Yuki retorted, yanking his hands away. “It just—it just happened, I don’t know.”

“I know why,” he said, a serious look on his face. “Because you haven’t  _ properly _ taken care of those urges,” Kyo finished, lifting the pillow from Yuki’s lap, exposing his clothed erection, making the other flinch and try to conceal it. Kyo stopped him, grabbing one of his wrists again and palming his dick through the fabric.

“Kyo!” Yuki groaned, one eye closed as the foreign sensation shot a flash of electricity through his body, his dick pulsating faster.

“You like the feeling don’t you?” Kyo remarked, all semblance of that stupid rivalry gone, replaced with a more serious, more terrifying version of him. “You want me to keep touching you, don’t you?”

Yuki swallowed, feeling the cat rub his cock teasingly, sending more waves of need up his spine, but he fought the desire with every last bit of dignity he had left.

“Get—get away from me.”

“Is that what you really want?” Kyo asked, stopping his movements but not taking his hand away. “Tell me  _ you _ want me to stop and I will.”

Yuki panted, feeling his dick twitch and burn with need, wanting Kyo to keep kneading him until he was raw, he didn’t care who’s hands they were, in fact, all he knew was that his mind was clouded with lust and his dick needed release. But he couldn’t, not now, not with Shigure and possibly Tohru downstairs.

“Tell me to stop, Yuki,” Kyo pressed with one smooth yank, causing the other hunch over in pleasure.

“Don’t stop,” Yuki pleaded, absolutely pathetic like, whispered it really, and he could just  _ feel _ Kyo’s mocking smirk.

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

“But we can’t do this now—“

“Why not?”

“Think for a second, stupid cat, if we make so much as a single noise Shigure and Tohru will hear us.”

“So?”

Yuki really couldn’t believe it.

“Are you mental?”

“You can be quiet, can’t you? I mean you’ve jerked off before.”

“It’s not exactly the same—this is different, I’ve never had someone else…”

Kyo tipped them over, pinning the rat underneath him, keeping one hand pinned above his head while the other undid the boy's pants. “I don’t give shit, you caused this, now you deal with it.”

“How did I cause thi—“ a moan cut through his throat as Kyo snaked his hand into his pants, securely wrapping his hand around his swollen cock and jerking lightly.

“Fucking hell, be quiet,” Kyo demanded.

“How the hell am I supposed to be quiet when you're squeezing my dick?”

“Gag yourself if you can’t keep quiet.”

“I won’t—shit,” Yuki groaned, feeling and hearing Kyo work him up and down, the friction making his toes curl, making his dick warm and harder than ever before. “Fuck, this is so wrong.”

“Yeah, it is,” Kyo agreed, looking languidly at Yuki’s cock and balls in his hand. “But I don’t give a fuck anymore.” He bent under him, licking the head in the sprout of the moment kind of thing.

“Ah, I can’t handle this,” Yuki bit his lip, trying to hold in more moans from escaping as Kyo took him in his hot, wet mouth, sparing him no chance to adjust to the new sensation. The feeling of a soft crevice against his dick sent explosion of euphoric ecstasy up his brain, making his world turn, clogging up his mind to the point of no return. “Shit, just like that, Kyo,” he groaned, grabbing his orange hair, bobbing his head up and down.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Kyo mocked, rising from his position, saliva trailing down. “I won’t let you cum just yet.”

“What the fuck, weren’t you the one preaching about this whole blue balls bullshit?” Yuki growled, body in flames, blinking when the cat turned him around.

“Normally, if I were having sex with a girl I’d treat her like a princess, fuck her real nice and sweet, but you,” he gave Yuki a once over, “you’re my rival, I fucking hate your guts, I can’t stand you,” he growled, shoving Yuki, face-down, onto the mattress, “I’m going to make you work a little harder for it.”

“What are you-“ Yuki’s words were cut off mid sentence by a forceful hand on top of his head, pressing him into his pillow as Kyo sneaked his hand back into his pants, jacking him off once more, his dick running against the sheets, eliciting a throaty moan.

“I’m itching to put my dick inside you,” Kyo admitted, running his hand along Yuki’s back and ass, pressing his still clothed boner into it. “But I have no lube.”

“Lube? What is that?” The other asked in between pants, rising on his knees a little, pressing himself against Kyo’s cock.

“You have to be shitting me?” The cat scoffed, groping Yuki’s waist, dry humping him until his dick swelled just so, adjusting Yuki further into him, continuing his lazy strokes, until he was

bored with that position and turned him to lay on his back, legs on either side of Kyo’s lap. Yuki went hot, seeing his legs spread out so wide and his dick stand so tall and firm as Kyo continued to tease him.

“Why don’t you take it out?” Yuki suggested, not wanting to be the only one half naked, feeling Kyo’s hard press against his ass.

“Because if I take my pants off I won’t be able to control it, I’d definitely fuck you, and  _ hard _ , but there’s no lube, so it’s gonna be extremely painful for you.”

“Is that what lube does?”

“Yeah, helps my cock slide inside you easier,” Kyo said, punctuating that action by grinding against him. “Makes sex feel good.”

“Hm,” Yuki moaned, hands above his head, squeezing the sheets between his fists. “I want you to suck me off again, that felt good.”

“You’re lucky there's no lube,” Kyo bit out, bending over to swallow Yuki’s head again, sending the younger over the rails. Yuki did everything in his power to stop from moaning, he really did, even put a hand over his mouth, bit his lip until he tasted blood as Kyo’s warm tongue swirled along his head, moaning deep in his throat, sending waves against his cock.

“Fuck,” he groaned, fisting Kyo’s hair, arching his back as his climax reached its peak and paralaized him, watching Kyo swallow his semen, some trickling down his chin, which he cleaned off with the back of his hand.

“Gross,” he spat. “Can’t believe I did that shit.”

Normally, Yuki would retort with a snarky remake of his own, but right now he was so enthralled in his post-climax high that words escaped his very lips. All he could do was lay in the same position he was left, dick soft, spread wide, the back of his hand on his mouth.

“Don’t you look like a pretty little boy,” the cat snarled, seizing Yuki’s hand and bringing it to his erection. Wait, he hadn’t—

“Don’t forget you still have to take care of this,” Kyo demanded, rubbing his hand there.

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

“I’m telling you now, dumb rat.”

“Let me take care of it now then—“

“No.” Kyo shoved him back down, making the other blink up at him in frustration until Kyo loomed over him again. “Don’t forget I’m gonna fuck you, pretty boy. Expect me later tonight, when everyone is asleep, got it?”

With that being said, Kyo moved off the bed, getting up, fixing his pants and clothes and heading out the way he came, up and out his window. Leaving a shocked and overwhelmed Yuki in his wake.

—

Things are gonna get more steamy from here. All mistakes are mine, I literally just wrote this in one go, no beta, so if it sucks that’s why.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s past 1AM and Yuki continued to toss and turn in his bed, beads of sweat doting his forehead. He couldn’t—for the life of him—get Kyo and the things they did out of his mind. How could he? It was hot, arousing, and oh so wrong, didn’t help the fact that it just happened a couple hours ago. What made matters worse was Kyo left him all bothered and alone to fix himself up. How was that fair?

_ “Expect me later tonight.” _

Those words echoed in his head like a mantra; so Yuki waited, goddammit he waited and waited, and still no sign of Kyo. He ate dinner, took a shower, brushed his teeth, bid Tohru and Shigure goodnight and climbed up to his room with a forbidden sense of excitement. Truth was, Kyo’s bold and rather indecent declaration turned him on, thrilled him to no end. He didn’t think it was possible to get turned on from simple words, or by Kyo for that matter, but there he was, already fighting a half chub under his sheets.

“That damn cat probably chickened out,” he growled into his pillow, glancing at the window he conveniently left open, catching a gentle night breeze.

“Who fucking chickened out?” Came the voice of his dreams, or perhaps his nightmares? Kyo crawled into his room through the window, spotting his usual cargo pants and tight black shirt, hair lightly tousled by the night air, in his right hand a bottle. Immediately intrigued, Yuki sat up, crisscrossed on the bed.

“Thought you chickened out,” he jabbed, smirking, though he felt butterflies and anticipation coil in his stomach.

“Do I look like a pussy to you?” Kyo snarled, rolling his shoulders.

“Aren’t you one?”

“Fuck off.”

“Fuck me first.”

That made the cat blink, smirk on his face. “Who died and made you king? Huh? Why so bold all of a sudden, damn rat.”

“You took too long,” Yuki feigned a yawn, looking bored. “My mind got carried away.”

Kyo eyed him, marching over and pressing Yuki into the mattress, one hand securely around his wrist, the other holding up a bottle. “You know what this is, rat boy?”

Yuki glanced at it. “Lube?”

“That’s right, I went all the way to the fucking store to get it, and we’re gonna fucking enjoy it now. You remember this?” He thrusted his hips into Yuki’s pelvis, feeling his bulge through his pants. “Now It’s my turn and I’m gonna fuck you really good, so good you won’t be able to walk anymore.”

“Big talk for a pussycat,” Yuki bit back, trying to shove Kyo away, their hardening dicks grinding against each other.

Discarding the bottle on the bed, Kyo crawled on top and seized both Yuki’s wrists, pinning them above his head, keeping the younger still. “Say that again, you goddamn rat, I fucking dare you.”

Yuki leaned in, the challenge igniting a flame in his eyes. “Big talk for a p u s s y c a—-“

He groaned when Kyo clutched his mouth shut with his hands, adding slight pressure as he grinded against him, forcing his legs apart, slotting Kyo right between them.

“I’ll make you eat those fucking words, rat, first thing you’ll be eating is my dick,” Kyo growled, releasing his pent up sexual frustration on this one act, feeling Yuki’s hot body writhe underneath him for the first time and it felt good. Fucking good.

“Once I enter you,” Kyo began, still holding Yuki’s mouth shut, thumb entering his mouth, his other hand unzipping his own pants, “you’re gonna beg me to stop and pull out cuz it hurts at first,” he whispered in his ear, brining one of Yuki’s hands to rub his clothed dick through his pants. “Then you’re gonna andjust, it’s gonna feel good, and then you’re gonna be sucking and begging for more.”

“Afghlnegh.”

“Hm?” Kyo let the rat’s mouth go.

“Then fuck me already,” Yuki panted, grabbing Kyo’s erection and stroking, grinding their hips together, making Kyo moan, the first real sound Yuki’s heard from him.

“Fuck, that feels good.”

“I know.”

“Shit,” he groaned, eyes fluttering shut. “Right there.”

“Want me to lick you?” He teased, eyes half lidded as he ran his eyes up and down Kyo’s frame, wanting him as bare as he felt.

“Oi.” Kyo pushed him back, Yuki’s head flopping back down onto the pillow. “I’m calling the shots here.”

A sigh. “Fine then, what do you want?”

“Take off your clothes.”

“Are you taking off yours?”

“Take em off!”

“Fine!” Yuki snarled, trying to move off of the bed until a hand to his chest stopped him. Kyo sat above him, straddling his hips.

“Take then off here, on the bed.”

“You're not making this easy, stupid cat, get your fat ass off me first.”

That only made the cat apply more pressure. “Off.”

So Yuki did, he wiggled and writhed out of his long sleeve, kicked and bucked out of his pajama pants, effectively grinding against Kyo in the process, all that was left were his boxers, which had a noticeable dent.

“Jack off,” Kyo instructed.

“What?” Yuki choked, eyes wide, humiliated.

“I want to see you jack yourself off.”

“How is this even—I thought you were going to fuck me!”

Kyo grabbed his mouth again, this time a little lighter. “Stop being so damn loud, and that’s coming, trust me, but I wanna see how you do it.”

“Like any other guy.” He scoffed, offended. What did Kyo think? He was some kind of alien?

“Ugh, stupid fucking rat, just watch!” Kyo growled, unzipping his own pants and pulling out his hardened cock, only to begin stroking himself, eyes closing. Yuki laid there transfixed, paralyzed as Kyo pleasured himself above him, small little pants escaping every few seconds. He gulped, the sight making him swell even further, painfully so. So much Yuki reached out and replaced Kyo’s hand with his own.

“You see?” Kyo groaned between clenched teeth, one eye open as Yuki got to his knees. “It’s hot, right?”

Unable to say a single word, the younger couldn’t resist any longer and slipped his mouth onto Kyo’s cock, who was much bigger than him. He heard and felt the boy tense and sigh against him, heart beating fast as a strangled hand twisted into his hair.

“Better not make me cum just yet, rat, that’s going in your ass.”

“Then do it now,” Yuki insisted, looking up.

“Not until you jerk yourself off in front of me.”

“What’s your fixation on me jacking off?” He frowned, grabbing his own dick despite it all.

“It turns me on, wait—“ and he positioned them so Yuki was straddling his hips now, hands on either side of Yuki’s waist, cock against his ass. “Now do it.”

“This is embarrassing.”

“That’s the point.”

Yuki blinked, everything clicking in his head: Kyo was getting off on his embarrassment. His eyes sharped, wrapping his delicate hand around his own erection as Kyo watched. It made sense, the reason why Kyo wanted to watch him do something so intimate, so humiliating, and on top of him to make matters worse. He wanted to see Yuki in his most embarrassed state, they were enemies after all, rivals, and these were probably the only few times he’s ever seen him so vulnerable and humiliated.

Yuki began to pant, the friction against his dick causing searing heat to pool around his stomach as he stroked himself. Arching his back, Kyo’s nails dug into his hips as he grinded into him, not penetrating him just yet, but dancing dangerously close, I mean, Yuki could feel his shaft against his ass.

“Why don’t you fuck me already?” Yuki asked, mouth slightly ajar, so close to his own climax.

“Soon,” Kyo bit out, eyes dancing with lust, “I wanna savior this.”

“You’re getting a kick out of this, aren’t you?” Yuki groaned, reaching up to rub his own nipple, feeling Kyo tense underneath him. “You like to see me humiliated, don’t you?”

“Fucking right,” Kyo drawled, groping the boy’s ass between his hands as he grinded against him. “Cum on top of me.”

“What? No—“

“I said fucking do it.”

“Just be done with it and fuck me already! This is too much!”

Kyo stopped his movements, squeezing Yuki’s hips painfully so, making the boy wince. “I’m not gonna fuck you until you do as I say.”

Yuki grimaced, breath hitching, a deep red blush maring his face as he felt himself hit the top, cumming on top of Kyo in spurts, keeping his eyes shut in embarrassment.

“Good rat,” Kyo whispered, sparing him no chance to catch his breath as he leaned over him and onto the bed, bending him over, face-up, legs around his waist. “Now we’ll both get what we want.”

Yuki heard the pop of a lid, clutched the bed sheets between his fists as he felt Kyo spread something cold against his hole. “Wait!”

“What?”

“Have you ever done this before?”

A pause.

“No, but I’ve seen enough porn to get the jest.”

“That’s not comforting at all.”

“Good.”

Yuki squeezes his eyes shut and bit his lip as a finger entered him. “How much will it hurt?” He gasped.

Another pause.

“Honestly, pretty bad at first...probably.”

“Probably?”

“Yeah. Probably.” Kyo licked his lips, taking his time, drinking the sight of Yuki spread open like this, completely at the mercy of his will. He felt so empowered, so in control, felt his dick almost explode right there. He’s never seen the rat so submissive, so interested in pleasing himself and Kyo, it turned him on even more.

“I told you,” Kyo leaned over him, whispering into his ear, biting it softly, hands between the boy’s legs. “You’re gonna beg me to stop at first, he positions himself at his entrance, feeling the rat squirm against him, almost forcing him away. “But then you’ll be begging for more.”

And he pushed inside, one swift movement, both moaning in union, one in more pain than the other, and Kyo began to thrust in, feeling the heat of Yuki’s insides squeeze him tight enough to see stars.

“Kyo!” Yuki groaned, bed sheets a mess underneath him, nails digging into the cat’s back. “K-kyo stop moving for a bit!”

“Hm? What’s wrong prince Yuki?”

“You pain in the ass!” He growled, panting as Kyo kept thrusting in. “Let me adjust goddammit, I’m still a virgin you know!”

At that, Kyo ceased his movements, nipping at Yuki’s neck, truthfully guilty. “Alright,” he began, adjusting himself on top of him. “Let me help you take your mind off the pain then.” And he reached over, taking Yuki’s half-hard dick into his hand. “How does this feel?”

The boy underneath him panted, still fixated on the pain inside of him, feeling Kyo’s cock spreading him unnaturally, even with the lube, his virgin walls were tight and unwelcoming.

“It’s still so painful,” he groaned, close to tears, wishing he could get this pain over with.

“I know,” Kyo groaned against him, moving his hand up and down swiftly. “But I won’t be able to stand much more of this, soon instinct will take over and I’m gonna be fucking you raw.”

The admission made Yuki’s insides boil with need despite the pain, something inside him cracking and needing to be dominated. “Can you…” he began, unsure. “Can you kiss me?”

He felt Kyo stiffen against him, maybe even pull back just a tad. Come on? It wasn’t that bad of a request, was it?

“I’m not gonna kiss you, damn rat, that’s too intimate.”

Yuki wanted to laugh. “You fucking my ass isnt?”

“Hey!” Kyo growled, thrusting in a bit. “Don’t get cocky. I got you at my mercy.”

Yuki groaned, breathing heavy, heart bouncing against his ribs, feeling Kyo pushing up against his walls slowly, precum slipping past his own cock.

“Stop being so goddamn prideful, stupid cat, it’s just a kiss, it doesn’t mean anything.”

Kyo glared, shoving Yuki’s head into the pillow, thrusting in slowly and painfully, making the other squirm and cry out softly.

“Fucking you in the ass means nothing, sucking your dick means nothing, jacking off in front of you means nothing, but a kiss?” He growled, pulling out just enough to get his point across. “Means everything.” And he thrusted in all the way, pushing past Yuki’s resistance, deflowering him. All the younger could do was gasp, not ready to take all of him in, tears standing in his eyes as a hand muffled his mouth.

“I’m not gonna fucking kiss you, goddamn rat, not in a million years,” Kyo growled against his neck. “All I’m gonna do is fuck you until you can’t talk.”

And he did just so, plunging in and out without much remorse, hitting a spot inside Yuki that compensated for the pain, slowly, it wasn’t so bad anymore, the pain, though still very much part of his sensations, was but a lingering feeling taken over by pleasure. He moaned against Kyo’s hand wrapped around his mouth, licking his fingers as the cat fucked him hard, pushing the mattress against the wall.

“Not so hard!” Yuki tried against his hand. “They—they’ll hear.”

“Like I give a shit,” Kyo said, picking up his pace, feeling his balls tighten as he slammed inside his rival, feeling Yuki bite his hand, though he couldn’t even feel the pain, he only felt pleasure, hot and searing as he fucked Yuki with everything he had, releasing all the pent up anger and frustration in rapid thrusts of his hips.

“You want me to keep fucking you don’t you?” He moved back up to his ear. “Or do you want me to stop?”

He felt the rat shake his head against him, shivering, moisture against his palms. “I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to,” he admitted with a laugh. “Fuck—you feel so goddamn good, Yuki. I’d fuck you all night if I could.”

“Cum inside me,” Yuki begged, shutting his eyes tight, embracing Kyo’s head against his chest.

“I plan to.” And he shoved the boy further into the bed, groaning and kneading as his climax loomed close, overtaking all his senses as he tightened and spilled inside him, continued to thrust in, filling Yuki to the brim.

“Ah—fuck!” Kyo growled, eyes shut tight, heart going one-hundred miles per hour as his cum didn’t stop, feeling his rival writhe in place until they both settled down, Kyo crashing on top of him.

For a couple of seconds, all they did was catch their breath, nothing but the sound of their pants in the air as they bathed in the aftermath of their climax. Yuki was the first to look down and watch Kyo’s orange hair, sighing at the sensation in his chest.

“Shit, that felt good,” Kyo admitted, raising himself above the younger. “I fucking needed that.”

“You were like an animal,” Yuki accused, though inwardly he liked every bit of it.

“I am an animal,” he agreed. “An animal who knows how to fuck.”

Yuki had to agree, but he wasn’t about to admit that an inflate the cats already bursting ego, instead, he thought back on the kiss he never got.

“And yet you can’t give me a simple kiss,” he huffed, groaning when Kyo pulled out of him.

“Oi, just because I don’t want to kiss  _ you _ doesn’t mean I don’t want to kiss.”

“Just pretend I’m some girl then.” Yuki countered, couldn’t believe the words that were flying out of his mouth right now. Was he really that desperate? “Close your eyes and pretend I’m a girl you like.”

“Fuck no, that’s weird. I’m not kissing you nor lying to myself into kiss you! Drop it, stupid rat.”

“What are you scared of?”

“Shut up!”

“Catching feelings? A little too late for that don’t you think? You already jumped second base and landed straight into fourth.”

“No way in hell am I gonna kiss a filthy rat like you!”

Now that just hurt.

“Me? Filthy? For fucks sake, Kyo, how dumb can you get. Whose the one who wanted me to jack off and cum all over him? If anyone’s a fucking pig here its  _ you _ .”

“And who went through with it anyway?” Kyo shot back, pleasure replaced by genuine anger. “Last I check you were having fun pleasuring yourself on top of me.”

“Yeah, only because  _ you _ forced me to do it, you asshole!” Yuki shoved him, brows drawn. “You're the one who came into  _ my _ room, defiling me! Touch me! Saying you were going to fuck me! You fucking took my virginity, dick!” Yuki was close to tears. “And then you have the gall to call me filthy?”

Kyo blinked against the raw emotion emitting from his rival's body, tears slipping past Yuki’s cheeks, blood going cold.

“Yuki—“

“Get out.”

“Hey, wait—“

“I said get the fuck out!” And this time Yuki didn’t hold back, he used all his strength to shove the cat towards the window. “Take your fucking clothes and get out. I don’t want to look at you,” he growled, turning away, covering himself with the bedsheets.

Kyo stood there shocked, as if in the aftermath of an earthquake, mouth hanging open. He wanted to say something, anything, maybe apologize, but now wasn’t a good time, he reasoned.

“This isn’t over,” he said, no bite in his words— _ we’ll talk later, after things calmed down _ , his words said.

The last thing Yuki heard was the shuffling of clothes and the sound of Kyo hopping from his window to the ground. For a few seconds, all he did was just stand there, gripping the bed sheets around his frame like his life depended on it, disgusted with himself and what they had done.

He wanted to throw up.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoops. This was not meant to evolve into an emotional train wreck but here we are. Last chapter folks! Enjoy!

—

_ Fuck that stupid cat. _

_ Fuck that stupid piece of shit cat. _

Yuki squeezed a crumpled piece of paper in his fist, watching silently, seething as the track team made another lap around the field, in between that group of classmates was none other than Kyo himself.

_ Fuck him _ , he continued his mental rant,  _ fuck that stupid dumb orange hair, those ugly ass shoes, that stupid handsome face of his, his stupid dumb fucking existence— _

“Yuki, uh, are you okay?” One of his classmates asked from the corner, scared for his life. Turning, Yuki gave him a forced smile, fighting back any display of anger.

“I feel wonderful,” he assured, still crushing the paper between his fists. “Don’t I look fine to you?”

“N-no! It’s just that—we’ll…”

“He means you’re acting like you're about to murder someone.” Haru comes from behind and drapes an arm over the rat’s shoulder, leaning heavily on him.

“Get off, Haru,” Yuki groaned, eyes closed.

“Tell me, prince Yuki, what's got your panties all in a twist?”

“Haru,” Yuki warned, reaching a dangerous level of irritation. “Get your hands off me before I fold you.”

“Maybe I want you to fold me,” he whispered, feeling Yuki’s silver hair tickle his face.

“I’ll gut you.”

“Oh, why so violent?”

“Oi, cow, he said get your fucking hands off him.”

All eyes turn towards the intruder—Kyo, who panted after the five laps around the field. Yuki glared daggers at him.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Kyokyo?” Haru taunted, turning into black Haru right before their eyes, still possessively clinging onto Yuki.

“I’ll fucking kick your ass, is what I’ll do!”

“Hey! Watch your language!” The student said beside them.

“Haru,” Yuki cut in coldly, turning away. “Don’t bother with that piece of shit, lets go.”

All three mouths dropped open, including Kyo’s. They stand transfixed, watching as the icy prince walked back into the building, not sparing them a single glance. Haru blinked, all semblance of anger gone, replaced with ripe confusion. “What the  _ hell _ did you  _ do _ to him?”

Kyo swallowed, looking away. “Mind your own damn business.”

“Yuki is  _ my _ business, now what the fuck did you  _ do _ ? He’s pissed.”

Unable to tell him the truth, too ashamed with himself, Kyo frowned. “Go ask him yourself, and stop leaning on me!” He barked, marching off to the opposite side of the field, continuing his workout, annoyed.

“Shit, something doesn’t smell right.,” Haru groaned, running after Yuki.

—

“Oi, rat boy, let me in!” Kyo pleaded, knocking on Yuki’s window late at night, hanging expertly from the window sill like Spider-Man. He heard rustling from within and felt his heart rate spike, palms sweating, he masked his anxiousness with a glare as Yuki’s tired face popped up behind the curtains.

“Let me in—“ he was cut off by the rat immediately closing the blinds once more, leaving Kyo hanging from the window. “That damn rat! Fuck! I want to apologize!” He growled, knocking again. “Open the fuck up!”

Alas, Yuki never opened the window, and all Kyo could do was leave defeated with his tail between his legs. Instead of heading back inside, he laid on the rooftop, staring up at the night sky with a glare like it had personally wronged him. He nursed the thought of him and Yuki having sex, of how good it felt and how much he craved it now. His dick twitched with the thought, the feel of Yuki’s skin and the tightness of his warm body—then the nasty words he’d spat at him came crashing through, making him wince.

Shit.

He’d really fucked up.

And all over a stupid little kiss he was too prideful to give.

Despite hating Yuki with a burning passion, it didn’t excuse his utter vicious and asshole behavior, he shouldn’t have said all that mean shit to him, simple. Yuki didn’t deserve all of it, especially not since he was the compliant in this whole ordeal and not the instigator, unlike him.

_ “You fucking took my virginity, dick!” _

Kyo felt like such an asshole; he rubbed his neck at the upset feeling in his stomach. Forced his mind to wander into a different path before his self-hatred consumed him. Instead, without much thought he reached for his cock, rubbing it first, thinking of porcelain hands instead of his own. He craved fucking Yuki again, entering his tight little hole and squeezing him so perfectly. He really had to apologize, not only for the make up sex but becuase he actually, for once, felt like an asshole. Now if only he could get Yuki to see that.

—

“Oh, good morning, Kyo! How did you sleep?” Tohru, all bright and bubbly in the morning, called after him as he crawled down stairs.

“Fine,” he grumbled, looking around, noting a specific silver head not present. “Where’s rat boy?” He asked offhandedly, trying to seem as uninterested as possible.

“Oh, Yuki went to school early, said he had to meet up with someone for school work, it seemed kind of important.”

School work, huh? That was a load of bullshit, but he kept that to himself. Wandering over to the fridge to fetch some milk, Kyo scoffed, his frown intensifying with each passing second.

Once at school, he opened the door to the classroom a bit too desperately, expecting (hoping) to see Yuki seated at his usual spot, all cold-eyes and cold-shoulder like, early to school like the nerd he was but finding nothing.

_ Where the hell is that damn rat? _

Five minutes into class, the bane of his existence shows up, walking through the door slightly out of breath, silver hair a little mused. Kyo stares at him, really stared and—-

No way.

No. Fucking. Way.

“Sorry for being late,” Yuki said, bowing towards the teacher. “I had a meeting with the student council and it ran a little late.”

Bullshit.

“That’s alright, Mr Sohma, just take a seat, you haven’t missed much.”

Yuki nodded, taking his time and sitting right in front of Kyo, who stared daggers at him. Yuki grinned, knowing exactly why Kyo looked so flustered.

_ Serves him right, _ he thought,  _ stupid dumb-head _ .

By the end of class, Kyo could have burned a hole into Yuki’s neck, had the rat cared enough to look back, but he didn’t. In fact, Kyo didn’t even get a chance to talk to him properly, not with all those pesky fan girls surrounding him immediately after the bell wrung. Honestly, those stupid girls pissed him off.

It wasn’t until late at night, when all of Sohma house was asleep and even the bugs had quieted down, that Kyo wandered over to Yuki’s room. Not through the window like he usually did, no, this time he knocked right on his door.

No answer.

“Yuki,” Kyo began, tone cold. “Let me in.”

Another knock, then he tried the door knob. Locked.

“I’m serious, let me in.”

Another knock. No answer.

“Goddammit. Yuki, let—“

The door swung open, revealing a glaring Yuki clad in some short red shorts and a loose white T. Kyo tried not to stare.

“What?” He snapped.

“Let me in,” Kyo demanded, sighing. “Please.”

His rival, without a word, nudged the door open, letting the orange head inside, crossing his arms and frowning.

“Speak.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyo began, not wanting to let another minute pass between them before he properly apologized. “I'm sorry for saying all that mean shit to you, I shouldn’t have said it, you didn’t deserve it. I fucked up.”

Silence. It was all that surrounded them for a good minute or two and Kyo swore it would drive him mad.

“Say  _ something _ .”

Yuki stared at Kyo and Kyo stared right back, no one backing off.

“Wow, that must have been hard for you to say,” Yuki scoffed, no actual bite to his words as he sat on the bed, legs crossed, Kyo forced his eyes to stop wandering over those long, slim legs he wished were wrapped around his neck. “I forgive you.”

Kyo sighed, deep and low from within his chest. Finally, relief. “You have no idea how fucking  _ hard _ that was.”

“I can only imagine, just looking at you is giving me a headache.”

“Now,” the cat began, tone serious. “What the fuck are those?” He pointed at Yuki’s neck, more specifically, the marks on his neck. “Who the fuck gave you those?”

“What? These?” Yuki tried looking surprised, touching the hickies adorning his neck. “Hm, who cares? Why? You jealous?”

Kyo walked over to him, looming over him with a look that could devour him, Yuki unconsciously liked his lips. “Stop playing with me, rat, who the fuck did you mess around with?”

“That’s—“ and Yuki presses a clothed foot against Kyo’s crotch, pushing him lightly, kneading the spot that was already a little stiff, wow, so quick. “—none of your damn business, little kitty.”

Kyo seized Yuki’s ankles, spreading him wide, slotting himself between them. “I’ll make it my business, goddammit,” Kyo growled. “Now tell me who the fuck gave you those hickies.”

“And what are you gonna do about it?”

“Kick their ass.”

“Honestly, Kyo?” Yuki sighed, falling back onto the bed, enjoying the heat of Kyo’s forming erection press against his own. God, they were sick. “Jealousy is very unbecoming of you.”

“I don’t give a shit, rat boy.”

“Well you should.”

“Why the fuck should I?”

“Because you’re the reason I got these in the first place.”

“Goddammit Yuki.” Kyo pushed himself into the boy’s pelvis, spreading his legs wider as Kyo crawled over him, caging him against the bed. “I’m so close to fucking you raw right now and replacing those marks with my own, if you don’t tell me who did that to you!”

Yuki, for his part, wrapped his legs around Kyo’s torso, pressing their hardening cocks together, painfully so, ignoring the heat in his stomach. He moaned in the cat’s ears just to get a reaction, and it worked, feeling Kyo shiver against him.

“Maybe I want you to, stupid cat.”

Kyo planted both hands on the mattress, giving his rival’s ass a couple of ragged thrusts, glaring at him. “Fine, you wanna play that game? Wanna get me jealous and mad, get your revenge? Fine, don’t fucking tell me who you were messing around with, I’ll just fuck you until you forget whoever did that to you.”

Yuki moaned as Kyo kept dry humping him through the fabric, digging his claws into the cats back as he wrapped them around and over his head. Mouth slightly ajar, Yuki attempted to struggle against the other, only to have Kyo squeeze his tight, groping him lower until he reached his ass.

“You won’t be able to replace him completely though,” he panted, eyes shut, reaching under to rub Kyo’s erection, making the boy go stock still.

“Why not?”

And Yuki smiled against him, cunning and devious as he whispered in his ear. “Because he kissed me.”

Kyo’s blood went hot, raging with a new found anger, but Yuki wasn’t finished, not by a long shot.

“He kissed me while he was fucking me and it felt so fucking good.” He continued to grind against him, despite Kyo going stock still. Oh, Yuki absolutely loved this, having the tables turned. It’s true he’s the one pinned under Kyo but it felt like quite the opposite at the movement and it was thrilling him to no end. “It was the best sex I’ve ever had,” he continued, lying through his teeth as he pulled Kyo’s cock out of it’s confinements and began strocking him languidly, hearing him hiss dispite his anger. “He fucked me so hard and so good, so good in fact I’m going to see him again tomo—“

“No.”

The younger blinked, ceasing his movement, knowing he had hit that sensitive, prideful spot on Kyo’s ego. The one that made Yuki hot all over.

“You aren’t gonna fucking see him.”

“Why does it matter to you?” Yuki snapped, truly enraged. “I’m just a filthy rat to you, after all.”

A pair of lips crashed against his own, making Yuki gasp, eyes wide and full of emotion as Kyo entered his mouth. Yuki groaned into his mouth, desperate, feeling teeth clack against his own and a hand inside his shorts, groping his ass apart.

“You want to fuck me so badly?” Yuki mocked, disdainfully. Kyo shut him up with another kiss, trying to swallow him whole, rubbing their sensitive tongues together as he moaned, bending Yuki further, making his knees almost touching his chest. He twisted his body so he fit perfectly between Yuki, lifting himself for only a second to discard his shirt and dive back in, thrusting against him, drawing a needy moan from the rat.

“I won’t let you fucking see that guy, Yuki,” Kyo declared, pulling away, reaching under to tug Yuki’s shorts and underwear up and off. He met no resistance, instead Yuki placed his legs around Kyo’s torso. “I’m not gonna fuck you tonight either.”

“Oh?” The rat blinked, truly confused. What was Kyo thinking? “Then what are we going to do? Pray to god and ask for forgiveness?”

Kyo scoffed, hands reaching down to his sweat pants and pulling them down along his base, with his underwear, low enough that he was able to tug at his pulsating cock, maneuvering it until it was at Yuki’s entrance. He sighed at the familiarity. He needed this. Feeling Yuki tense against him added to his pride, swelled his cock even further. “I’m gonna make love to you, you damn rat.”

Before Yuki could even register the words tumbling out of his rival’s mouth, Kyo thrusted in, making the younger arch up in slight pain. He was scooped up into Kyo’s arms, screams swallowed by a kiss as heated as their sex, a sensation that threatened to take him whole.

“The lube!” Yuki protested against the cat's lips, eyes shut in pain.

“This is your punishment for going off with another guy,” Kyo cooed, moving to the boys neck and replacing those filthy hickies with his own. “Down worry, I’ll make love to you nice and slow, okay?”

Yuki, albeit hesitantly, wrapped both arms around Kyo’s back as he was spread wider, legs coming over the cats back as he, true to his word, thrusted in slowly.

“Oh fuck—Kyo!” He moaned against his neck, holding up a hand to his mouth when he realized that was pretty loud.

“You’re gonna get us caught, Yuki,” Kyo purred, though he didn’t seem fazed by the idea one bit, in fact, he seemed thrilled.

“Please-“ he pleaded, tears in his eyes in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Kyo’s dick scrapped against his walls, his toes curling. “Please fuck me right there—ah—cum inside me—baby!”

“Did he cum inside you?” Kyo growled, gaining rhythm, enjoying the cocktail of pleasure and pain riding up Yuki’s heated face. Fuck. It was so erotic, nearly driving him insane—the way Yuki’s hair clung to his face with sweat, to the blush on his cheeks despite them having sex before, to the way his mouth hung open just a tad, to the noises of their sex—Christ, he was gonna bust a nut any second now.

“Please, kyo—“

Said cat grabbed his hair and pulled him back, lightly so, without causing more pain. “Answer the damn question Yuki.”

“No—no, he—we just made out…”

“Good.” And he punctuated that fact with an eagerly slow thrust of his hips, feeling Yuki writhe underneath him, feeling his sex squeeze him tight. “Fuck—I love how responsive you are to my every touch. You’re so addicting. I wanna fuck you all night.”

“Kiss me again.”

“Wouldn’t you like that?”

Yuki shoved him, earning a smirk from the other.

“Fine.” And he leaned in, kissing the other softly at first, parting his lips when he sunk deeper into his ass, hitting that spot that made Yuki see white.

“I’m close,” Kyo groaned against his shoulder blade, while Yuki dug his fingers into that annoying orange hair of his.

“Cum inside me—god—“

“I didn’t put on a condom—shit—“

“I don’t care—I love this—ah, K-kyo— right there—“

“Shit. I don’t want this to end so soon, I still had so much to teach you.”

Yuki couldn’t help but chuckle, gasping into Kyo’s ear as the heat spread to his head and they both climaxed, feeling the cat’s cum in sprouts, shoot inside him like a geyser as he spilled his own load against Kyo’s stomach. They stayed like that, gasping for air like their life depended on it, this time with a new sense of completion. Kyo collapsed on top of him, spent, gasping for air against Yuki, who looked and felt just as dazed. Fuck, that was good. Rough sex was the best.

After a minute or two, Kyo lifted his head, looking down at his rival with a vague expression.

“What?” Yuki began, getting embarrassed of all things.

“How was it?”

“How was what?”

“My love making, you idiot! Geez, do I gotta spell it out for you?”

“Hm,” he smiled, bringing their foreheads together. “I’m speechless, that’s how good it was.”

The ear-to-ear smirk that stretched across Kyo’s smug face was enough to put the sun out of commission. “Bet that guy could never top me.”

“Why don’t we find out?”

“Huh?”

“Wanna have a threesome?”

Kyo shoved his flaccid cock back into Yuki, making him arch, holding him possessively. “No way in hell I'm sharing you with anyone, your ass is mine.”

“Relax,” he chuckled, patting his back. “I was only joking, honestly, I just did it to make you jealous.”

“I thought you hated jealousy.”

“I do, it’s not cute, but you make it cute.”

“I’m not fucking cute, I’m manly.”

“Hm, sure, hey,” and Yuki tilted his head up again, locking eyes. “Kiss me again.”

Kyo made a face, though it was mostly for show, as he leaned in and pressed their lips together, admitting that this was a great feeling. Yuki’s lips were so soft and girl-like, well, actually he wouldn’t know what girls lips felt like but he couldn’t imagine them feeling better than this.

“See,” Yuki began, smiling. “Not so bad.”

“Whatever, stupid rat, now turn around so I can fuck you doggy style. It’s my favorite position.”

“No, get away, I’m tired.”

“I’ll do all the work, come on, I’m getting hard again just thinking about it and your ass is so good.”

“Ugh, you horny cat, I’ll be sore tomorrow thanks to you.”

“That’s the point.”

—

I think that’s a rather nice conclusion, not too nice and not too bad, just right in the middle. Jesus Christ, I need Jesus Christ. 

Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
